What We Become/Issue 18
The group walked down the silent streets. The group had encountered a few zombies, but mostly stray ones that sat around. Adam was chatting with James and Melanie as they walked down the street. The group looked around to make sure no zombies we're coming towards them, or any hordes for that matter. A zombie came around the corner and Larry instinctively aimed his gun towards it. "Don't" Adam spoke up. "What why?" Larry asked. "It would be better to conserve our ammo just in case we don't find any today. Plus a shot could attact more" "That's pretty smart" Tyler said joining in the conversation. "Yeah" Larry replied before putting away his gun. He pulled out a machete and slice in the zombies head in half. The group continued on their way until the stumbled upon the police station. The group noticed a few zombies hanging around the main entrance. "We'll take care of them" David told the group. David, Harold, Morgan and Larry began to kill the zombies. "Great, let's get inside..." Frank trailed off as he grabbed the doorknob. He noticed the door was locked. "..arghhh dammit!" "Getting mad isn't going to help" Autumn joked. "I got this, move" Larry tells Frank and Frank obliges. With what seems like barely any effort, Larry kicks the door open. Adam grins. "Well, that settles that problem". ' '"That's the only reason we keep him around" Morgan jokes. "Hey!" The group laughs and they head inside. The first thing they noticed is how stocked up the police station is. Several guns line up the walls of the infirmary and several stacks of bullets boxes are lined up on shelves. "Wow, it looks like nobody's been in here since this all started!" James exclaimed excitedly while admiring all the guns lining the walls. "It sure does, which is great for us" Adam stated happily. Everyone murmured in agreement. "Allright, let's hurry up everyone and pack the guns and ammunition in the bags. But remember don't grab any ammunition for guns we don't take" Larry told everyone. "That's a good idea" Harold responded while trying to holding a gun. The gun slipped over his stump and he cursed to himself. He picked up the gun and tried aiming it with one hand. "You alright man?" Adam asked. "Yeah..." Harold sighed. "It's just...I'm still getting used to having one hand, it's tough you know?" "Well I wouldn't know, but I could imagine" "Yeah, I feel like I'm useless sometimes" "Nonsense, you're plenty useful" Adam replied. "Thanks man" Harold said before turning back to check out other guns. Adam started to pack some guns into the bags. Morgan had provided with giant sack bags about 6 1/2 feet in length so they could bring some of the much larger guns as well and be able to fit more ammo. Adam's bag was full so he waited for the others to pick and choose their guns. He then noticed Melanie heading towards the office room. She looked tense about something. He walked over to where she was going to see her but he was cut off by Autumn. "Hey Adam, I think we should talk" Autumn said in a low whisper. Adam momentarily forgot about Melanie. "Sure Autumn, what did you want to talk about?" "About our first night here, listen I know things have been awkward between us. But I do really like you, and I would like to give us another chance. So what do you say?" Autumn asked hopefully. Adam frowned. Autumn frowned to as she saw this as a bad thing. "I'm sorry Autumn, but no. I know you had trouble with conflicting emotions, and so did I. But I don't think I could deal with that again. I'm sorry" Adam then walked away. Adam thought back to his fiancee, Heather. He never talked about her that much. 5 months, the last time Adam saw her felt like a long time ago. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kenneth and Kevin we're standing on a car keeping a lookout over the area for the group. "Man I wish they didn't have to take so long, I hate waiting for them. With the world the way it is now, I can't imagine all those biters they must be facing now. Thankfully they have a large group" Kevin said expressing his concerns. Kenneth smirked. "What?" Kevin asked. "You need to relax, they'll be fine. If you stress yourself to much you'll get sore" Kenneth said rubbing his neck. "Getting a little old there old man?" Kevin joked. "Haha very funny" "It is" Kenneth gave an annoyed look. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so insensitive to you're age" Kevin quickly apologized. Kenneth laughed. "Haha, you're to easy" "Set me up for that one didn't you old man?" "That I did" Kenneth replied still laughing. "Lunch is ready!" Carley called from the main entrance. "Be there in a minute hon!" Kevin called. "Man, now that I think about it, I'm starving!" "Me to, let's get some food old man" The two walked back inside and enjoyed a warm meal with the others. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam found Melanie sitting at a desk by herself crying softly into her hand. "Melanie? Are you okay?" Adam asked. Melanie shot up and looked at him. "Adam!..Yeah, I'm fine..." Adam frowned. "Are you sure? If something is wrong, you can talk to me about it. Remember what I told you when we first arrived at the hotel?" Melanie smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's just...I hate guns" she said looking down at one in her hand. "All they do is bring back bad memories of when I was at the Hillridge Mall with those security guard bastards! Everytime I tried to escape, they would point a fucking gun in my face!" Adam nodded in understanding. It must've been a traumatic experience, being held there against you're will. "I don't feel comfortable with them either" Melanie continued. Tears began to fall down her eyes. Adam hugged her and she hugged him back. "I can't imaginen how you must've felt back then, but you're with good people now Melanie. You don't have to be afraid anymore, and remember we're all here for you" Adam told her reassuringly. She smiled. "Thanks Adam, you're a great friend" "Thanks and no problem. By the way, I can help teach you to use a gun if you want to" "Thanks, that would be great" "We should be going now, but never forget we're all here for you" The two stood up and walked back towards the armory. "By the way, please don't tell anyone about this.." Melanie pleaded. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me" Adam replied. She smiled in thanks. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Melanie walked back into the armory when they noticed, Larry was pacing back and forth. "There you guys are!" Larry shouted. "What is it?" Adam asked. "Biters. Lots of them. We need to get the fuck out of here and quickly!" Larry told him. Adam looked out the window. A large group of zombies we're coming down the street towards them. "Shit! Let's get moving people!" The group ran out and began to run down the street trying to avoid the zombies, but the zombies we're blocking their way. "There!" David yelled. "There's an opening!" The group ran through the opening of the horde. The zombies noticed and turned into the opposite direction they we're originally heading and began following them back to the hotel. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Larry' *'David' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #19. ' Category:Issues